


I Trust You Forever

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-25
Updated: 2001-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo thought Heero had an unfounded jealousy with Sakuya, Duo's new friend/idol. How wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this fic came from Belinda. I'm writing, writing, and writing and suddenly the story has gone off track *sweatdrops* Belinda, I hope you like it.

"Where are you going?"

A tenor voice stopped Duo from walking out of the house. He turned around and looked at Heero who was standing a couple of feet behind him. "Out." His voice was gruff and his eyes dared the Japanese boy to ask further.

"With him again?"

Duo knew well who Heero referred as *him*. "Yes."

With that he slammed the door shut behind him and walked to the garage where his car stored. He was getting in to his car when he heard the door he just slammed being opened and Heero spoke up, "I trust you, Duo. Just come back to have dinner together tonight, okay?"

Duo's only answer is to close his car's door and start his car, leaving his Japanese lover in the steps of the house where they had lived together for almost a year after the war ended. He was angry, it was clearly showned from his frowning face. Recently, Heero had been so fussy about where he went, with whom, and why.

It was all started a month ago when Heero took him to his favorite singer's concert as his birthday present. He was so happy at that time and nearly fainted when he got a chance to talk with his idol when he chased him to the back of the stage after the show was over. When they got back home, Duo was practically glowing and attacked his Japanese lover with kisses and caresses as his way to show how happy he was with the gift.

What he never thought was Sakuya, the singer actually remembered him and called him the next day, asking him whether he could be his tour guide during his one week vacation here on earth. It was his dream comes true! Duo quickly agreed to it and they quickly became close friends since then. Not surprisingly since they met almost everyday and went out together to see many interesting places.

At first, Heero was okay with it. He never questioned anything and always smiled to Duo when Duo said he would go out to meet Sakuya. But as the first week passed and Sakuya announced he got additional vacation, Heero began to change. He started to ask where he had been, what was he doing, and not seldom glaring and snapping at Sakuya when the singer drove him home.

The third week was worse. Heero followed Sakuya and him to a restaurant where they usually stopped for lunch and unceremoniously dragged Duo from there, leaving Sakuya alone. When they arrived at home, the Japanese boy was angry and accused Sakuya of flirting and taking advantage from Duo.

Duo was angry as well from the humiliation of being dragged out from the restaurant and exploded at the accusation. He only accompanied Sakuya on his vacation. They never did anything that surpassed the friendship limit and it hurt him when Heero didn't believe his words. That was their first fight and ended up with Duo sleeping in the couch.

The next days were no better for both of them. Duo was often out with Sakuya because he didn't want to meet Heero's angry face. He also never returned to sleep in the bedroom as an act of anger for Heero never allowed Sakuya to step inside their house again. This very morning was the last straw for Duo when Heero asked him to leave Sakuya and never meet the singer again.

"Right now I’d rather leave a person who can't trust his own lover like you than him."

Duo could see Heero's eyes widen and his face pale when he growled the sentence. It was as if Heero never thought Duo would ever think about doing it. Although still deep in his anger, Duo felt a satisfaction at Heero's reaction. He turned on his heel and walked toward the door.

"Damn!" The ex Deathscythe Hell pilot hit his wheel and sighed in frustation and anger. When Heero said he trusted him, he had hurt Duo more with that sentence. Heero had said it, not because he trusted Duo, but because he didn't want Duo to leave.

"Hey." Bariton voice that greeted him made Duo realize he had arrived in front of Sakuya's place. Looking at the smiling face, Duo felt his anger lightened a bit. He smiled slightly and moved to passenger seat to let Sakuya hopped into the driver seat. The singer had a thing for driving and at the first time he let Sakuya drive, Duo knew he could be a racer if not a singer.

Sakuya just reached 20 and was only shorter an inch than Duo's tall form. Dressed in black and leather like Duo, he is a lady killer for every woman he ran into. Like Heero, Sakuya also had Japanese blood in him, adding exquisite impression on his already beautiful feature. His hair was as black as raven and a little neater than Heero.

Heero.... The name made Duo's smile faltered. He quickly set aside the fight they just had and decided to have great time with Sakuya. They went to have lunch and then played in Disneyland. Somehow, Duo felt restless, but his pride was still strong to worry about his Japanese lover. He threw himself in every game there, wanting to forget an image of shocked Prussian blue eyes and pale oriental face.

It was late at night when they drove back toward Sakuya's house. When the car arrived in front of the singer's house, Sakuya turned off the machine and looked at Duo, frowning. "You don't look like yourself."

"What do you mean?" Duo grunted. His mood had broken as he realized dinner time had long gone and wondered if Heero waited for him. One thing for sure, he knew hell would break loose when he arrived at home.

"You looked upset."

Duo looked at the eyes that had the same color as him and sighed, slumping back onto his seat. "I had a fight with Heero."

"Again?" Sakuya looked disturbed

"Maybe the last....." Duo mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Having been close for almost a month, Duo had come to trust Sakuya and told the singer about the event before he came here.

"What do you think I should do to make Heero trust me?" Duo sighed, feeling tired suddenly when he finished his story. He didn't want to come home to find an angry Heero. He wanted his old Heero back. His Heero who always welcomed him home with a slight smile reserved for him only.

Sakuya fell silent for a while and Duo was about to ask him again when he spoke up. "Why don't you just leave him?"

Duo was really surprised and whirled to look at Sakuya so fast that he could hear his neck's bones protesting at his fast movement. "What did you say?"

"Leave him." Sakuya repeated flatly, eyes watching the road.

"Leave Heero?" Duo repeated dumbly, trying to get the concept into his head.

"You said yourself that you better leave him than leaving me."

Duo looked to the front and fell into silent, processing what Sakuya had said. Yes he said the words but he never thought of seriously leaving Heero.

"You can find another boyfriend, Duo." Sakuya continued again.

"Boyfriend? Who wants be my boyfriend if they know I'm an ex Gundam pilot." Duo snorted. He still remembered the days when the war was just over. Every girl and guy he dated turned him down when he told them he was an ex Gundam pilot. They were afraid of him, he knew that. But hell, if they couldn't accept the fact, how could he hope they would accept him fully then? Hilde was not afraid of him, but she had had a boyfriend and Duo wouldn't do anything to endanger her happiness. Duo still remembered how lonely he was, until Heero appeared in front of his doorstep. From that day, Heero filled his days, filled his heart......

"I do."

Duo blinked and turned at the singer. "What did you say?"

Sakuya took Duo's hand and looked at him seriously. "I want to be your boyfriend."

Duo was surprised and speechless. He remembered Heero accusing Sakuya as a flirt..... Heero was angry with Sakuya..... Duo blinked again as a hand caressed his cheek.

"Duo, since our first meeting, I have fallen for you. The deal is only one week, but I can't leave you. I want to be with you always." Sakuya spoke slowly and leant forward, invading Duo's personal space. "We have had great time together in this month, Duo. Leave Heero and come live with me."

Duo saw Sakuya's face getting closer. He knew Sakuya want to kiss him, but he didn't know what he had to do. He was still in shock and couldn't think clearly while his cheek being caressed so gently. He missed this feeling. It had been long time since Heero and him got time to cuddle or just to hug. It had been long time since he saw Heero's shy but happy smile when he kissed him or caressed his cheek. Come to think it .... when did Heero last smile?

//Just a week ne? Go and have fun time with Sakuya. It's not every day you can be with your idol. Don't worry about me. It's just a week and then I'll have you by myself again.// Heero's understanding eyes and Heero's smiling face flashed in his mind and Duo found himself pushing Sakuya away. "No!"

"Duo?"

"No, Sakuya. I won't leave Heero." Duo trembled and tried to make a distance with Sakuya as far as he could. He felt he had done something wrong, something bad..... Unconsciously, his mind replayed and searched for he and Heero's conversation during this month.

"He doesn't trust you. There's no need to stay with a person who can't trust you." Sakura spoke up.

//You're going out with Sakuya again? I thought we would watch the movie together tonight.// A disappointed face of his Japanese lover flashed in his mind. //One week has passed, you shouldn't go out with him too often.// "No.... he trusts me. Heero trusts me..... " Duo mumbled.

"If he trusted you, he wouldn't have followed us to the restaurant a week ago and dragged you out of there. He even snapped at me, in front of so many people." Sakuya pointed out.

Duo remembered that day clearly. He and Sakuya were talking and joking in the restaurant. The singer was telling a joke and kissed Duo's hand as a part of the joke. Suddenly Heero entered the restaurant and dragged Duo away, snapping something to Sakuya that Duo didn't remember because he was filled with anger and humiliation at that time. //The deal is for one week only. He is flirting and taking advantage of you now, Duo.// Heero's angry eyes flared in his mind. Angry, hurt, and lonely......

Duo felt like a filter just lifted from his eyes. "He trusts me, but he doesn't trust you."

"Wha..what?" Sakuya was surprised.

Duo looked at him sharply. "You were trying to flirt with me at that time, weren't you? The joke about kissing my hand was just one of your ways to touch me in intimate manner."

Sakuya didn't answer and Duo didn't need the answer anyway for it was obvious. There was something more important nagging in his mind. Something about Heero and Sakuya had said.... "What do you mean by the deal?"

"Huh?" For a second Duo saw panic in Sakuya's eyes

"The deal. You and Heero talked about one week deal. What is it?" Duo narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing."

It was clearly a lie since Sakuya didn't look straight at Duo and fidgeted instead. Duo growled threateningly. "I hate liars, Sakuya. I don't want to befriend with a liar, let alone thinking about being his boyfriend."

Sakuya swallowed and was silent for some seconds before speaking so low that Duo almost missed it. "He paid me ... hired me to accompany you for one week."

Duo found it was hard to compute the answer and became confused. "Heero paid you... what for... you're rich.... "

"It's part of your birthday present. He made an arrangement with my manager and paid us as much as my price for one week concert...." Sakuya mumbled.

Duo was stunned. Stunned and shocked. Now all became clear for him. ..... He had been wondering how Sakuya knew his phone's number, but now he could guess who told it to him. Damn, he should have realized it!

"Duo," Sakuya's voice brought Duo back from his troubled mind. "I know I was paid, but I don't pretend to have fun with you. I'm serious when I said I loved you. That's why I took vacation so I can stay with you some time longer."

Duo wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Heero paid Sakuya to please him. But at the end, Sakuya didn't need to be paid to do that and that made them fight. How ironic. It was as if Heero paid a rival to take Duo from him. And he, Duo Maxwell, was stupid enough to believe the rival instead of his own lover.

"I don't care you are an ex terrorist or not and I'm sure my family can understand about us. You once told me you wanted to know what it felt to live in big family. I can give you that. Come live with me, Duo and you will have my family as your own." Sakuya kept talking and every word he said only brought Duo back to think about his Japanese lover. He could get a family if he left Heero and stayed with Sakuya, but then what about Heero?

Somehow, Sakuya's voice seemed so far away and Duo found himself back into this morning when he and Heero were quarelling.

//Stop meeting that guy, Duo. He is not your lover that you have to be with him everyday. He is an idol, an singer. He only has to ask and everyone will be willing to do anything for him. He can ask them to have fun, watch movie, have dinner, and so on. He isn't so lonely that you have to keep him company. He has his family waiting and caring for him every time he goes home. Leave him, Duo!// Duo felt his throat choked. Heero's words from this morning echoed inside his head, pounding the realization to sink deep in it.

Heero didn't have any family..... Heero didn't have anybody else who wanted to have fun with him, to watch movie, to have dinner........ To be there when he was home............ to be his family....... Heero only had him........ Only him.

// I trust you, Duo. Just come back to have dinner together tonight, okay?//

How long?? God, how long since they had dinner together? Duo felt numb. Since their first fight, he always went out with Sakuya every night. Did Heero eat alone in their empty house? Did Heero sleep alone in that big bed with no one to cuddle? Duo knew how well Heero liked to cuddle. The Japanese boy once told him, he felt safe and there was no nightmare when he slept in Duo's arms.

Oh God, oh God. What had he done? No wonder Heero was angry and jealous. When he was having fun with Sakuya, Heero was left alone in their house. Although they were fighting, Heero always waited for him for coming home, late or not. Yes, the Japanese boy was angry when he opened the door late at night, but Heero still waited for him nevertheless. Duo remembered he always ignored Heero and went straight to the couch, promptly falling asleep. No smiles for Heero, no sweet words, no kisses, and no hugs either. Heero was truly alone.

Duo felt the mist on his eyes as he remembered Heero's pale face when he told him whom he preferred to leave. Heero might have taken it seriously. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists, refusing to cry. No time to fall in guilt, misery and self pity. He had to fix the mistakes he made. He didn't want to lose Heero. Never ever.

"Sakuya." Duo spoke up in dark and bitter tone, cutting Sakuya's rambling. "I love Heero. I won't leave him"

"But...."

Duo held up his hand, stopping Sakuya. "I like you as my friend, no more. But since you don't feel the same way as I do, I think it's better for us not to meet again. I don't want to lose Heero because of you."

Sakuya was shocked. "You spoke as if Heero is more important than me."

"He is." Duo answered flatly. His face, for once, was very serious, making Sakuya taken aback. "I love him. I need him like he needs me."

"Duo, I ..." Sakuya tried to touch Duo's arm, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Please leave, Sakuya. I still have something to do."

"But.... "

"Leave or I'll force you to do it." Duo's tone left no argument.

Sakuya bit his lower lip, looking pleadingly at Duo with his puppy statement that often won his way through people. But when Duo showed no effect or nor relented, Sakuya knew he had lost. Bowing his head, he stepped out of the car. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Duo and the car disappeared into the dark of night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was past midnight when Duo arrived at home. He opened the front door slowly, hoping to see Heero waiting for him. But the Japanese boy was nowhere in sight.

"Heero??" Duo called hesitantly. The house seemed so empty and silent. Was this how Heero felt for the past weeks? Where was he? Duo's heart did a flip flop at the thought Heero leaving him. He ran his eyes around the living room and noticed the door to the kitchen opened slightly.

Praying to God to give him a chance to fix his mistake, Duo slowly headed toward the kitchen door and pushed it.

Foul smell hit his nose first and Duo was panicked when he saw Heero sitting on a chair, his head slumped on the table. His eyes were shut and his face wet with almost dried tears. God! Please let it not be what he was thinking Heero had done. Duo quickly approached the obviously unconscious boy and felt relieved when he heard the soft snore. Heero was just sleeping. Further checking showed him that the smell came from the untouched dinner in front of the sleeping boy.

Duo winced in guilt. Heero might have waited him to come home. He could picture the sight of Heero waiting for him to have dinner.... The sight of Heero looking at the clock on the wall every five minutes and still waiting for him although it had passed dinner time..... Heero kept waiting, waiting and waiting, until he felt Duo was not going to come back and cried to sleep.

"Gomen, Heero." Duo felt like crying to see his Japanese lover so forlorn. But he knew it was not the time to shed tears. It was time to apologize and make up to Heero.

Duo noticed Heero was trembling slightly in his sleep. He gathered the blanket from the couch in the living room and put it over the Japanese boy.

"I'm so sorry, Heero." Duo kissed Heero's cheek apologetically and then gathered his smaller lover into his arms, carrying him into their bedroom. After the war, Duo's height had increased greatly while Heero only got taller a few inches. Duo enjoyed looking down to Heero while the Japanese boy had to look up at him. Using his taller body as advantage, he often trapped the Japanese boy within his arms and under his head, hugging him tightly and not letting go till he was satisfied.

"Duo..?" A low murmur brought Duo back from his musing. Duo looked down and saw Heero's eyes open slowly. "You're back...." Heero's voice held disbelief tone in it.

"Yes, Heero. I'm back." Having arrived at the bedroom, Duo lowered his Japanese lover on the bed and then sat down next to Heero, looking down at him. "I never want to leave you, koi."

Heero smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"What for?" Duo tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"For coming back to me. I know I'm wrong. I have no right to prevent you from seeing Sakuya. I shouldn't have asked you to leave Sa... " That was as far as Heero could talk before Duo's mouth coming down on him, silencing him totally.

Duo kissed Heero tenderly, pouring his love, guilt, regret, and apologize in one single kiss. No tongue play, no wet kisses. It was only a touch of lips to lips. A kiss of pure love.

"There's no Sakuya between us. There are only you and me. Together, now, tomorrow, and forever. I'm the one who is wrong. I have ignored you. I have said something that I didn't mean it. I have .... "

This time, it was Heero's turn to silence Duo. That night, they started making up for the lost days.

Sakuya ended his vacation the next day and left for his next concert, never disturbing Duo and Heero's lives anymore.

Duo told his lover for his birthday next year, he wanted a present, which wouldn't separate Heero from him.

Heero just smiled and nodded.

Next year, Duo got a ring.


End file.
